1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector head for use with a surgical retractor apparatus. More particular the present invention relates to a locking hub for use on a retractor blade.
2. Description of Related Art
When conducting some surgical procedures, it is often desirable to retract tissue. Although there are a number of procedures and devices available to retract tissue, U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,540 allows for the top loading as well as the side loading of retractor blades into a socket. The side loading feature of this, and other prior art, is believed to be advantageous whereby the surgeon's vision is not obscured while connecting, or disconnecting a blade from a retractor. The '540 Patent discloses a number of retractors which can utilize the blade of FIG. 1A, specifically, the longitudinal retractor of FIG. 3, the transverse retractor of FIG. 4, and the side-loading hand-held retractor of FIG. 5. Similar retractors are known in the art.
Although the retractor blade in the '540 Patent has a connector head that appears to work with sockets in the three different types of retractors disclosed, the connector head of the retractor blade is only adapted to work with one socket at a time. If the connector head is within a socket of one of the retractors, such as the hand-held retractor, it must first be removed from the first retractor before it may be inserted into a second retractor, such as the transverse retractor. Accordingly, the doctor will not be able to easily maintain traction force on the retractor blade during the switch from one retractor type to another.